1. Field of the Invention
The present disclosure relates to a wall electronic apparatus; in particular, to a wall socket having a connecting module and a wall switch having a connecting module.
2. Description of Related Art
Most wiring for indoor supply of electricity are laid inside walls and accessed to via sockets distributed on the walls. When an electronic device (e.g. cell phone, digital camera, PDA and other portable electronic devices) needs to be charged or connected to the internet, the user can plug the electronic device to the socket via cables and plugs, such that the electronic device is connected to the power supply or signal network for respectively obtaining power or connecting to the internet. However, conventional wall sockets have limited functions and cannot provide the functions of an adapter. When the user needs to use an adapter, one must be purchased separately, creating inconvenience. A conventional wall switch is also a conventional wall electronic apparatus which likewise cannot provide the functions of an adapter, presenting the same problems as mentioned above.
Hence, the present inventor believes the above mentioned disadvantages can be overcome, and through devoted research combined with application of theory, finally proposes the present disclosure which has a reasonable design and effectively improves upon the above mentioned disadvantages.